Madriguera de Amantes
by nathalypotter
Summary: mi primer oneshot y fic publicado. harry y ginny. despedida? triste pero tierno a la vez. mucha accion entre ellos pasen lean comenten


Es mui tarde. Mi primer ONESHOT y espero que les guste mucho. De mi pareja favorita. HARRY Y GINNY ) que lo disfruten. de todo corazon, aunque sea algo triste.

**_OneShot: Madriguera de Amantes_**

Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Luego de tres años aun no había terminado. Única mujer weasley estaba a cargo de la madriguera mientras su hermano y su mujer hermione luchaban contra las fuerzas del innombrable. Al principio iba a la vieja morada que los vio crecer una vez por día con su amiga Tonks, que luego paso a ser una vez por semana, una por mes. Ahora vivía en el número 12 de Grimmaud Palace. Sola. Todos iban a la guerra, ella no podía. Nadie la dejaba involucrarse. Muertos sus padres (y también Percy por defender al ministro) deseaban protegerla con sus hermanos. Luego de terminar séptimo año, cuando hermione quedo embarazada y después de seis meses de la desaparición física de sus padres, se sintió acompañada por su mejor amiga durante un tiempo y se estableció definitivamente allí. En una batalla la castaña fue gravemente herida y perdió el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Ginny debió cuidarla mucho pero finalmente hermione volvió a la batalla.

Harry estuvo desaparecido esos dos años, solo sus mejores amigos y la lechuza que siempre llevaba las cartas a ginny sabían donde estaba. Pero luego volvió. Ya había encontrado y destruido la mayoría de los horrorcruxes faltantes, solo restaban el mismo voldemort y al parecer una adorada cadena perteneciente al mismo Salazar slytherin. Cuando ya hubo tenido todo se estableció en la que antes solía ser la casa de su padrino, con la que ahora era su fiel compañera: Parvati Patil. Se los veía muy juntos, hasta que confesaron su supuesto amor. Cosa que realmente dolió a ginny pues según el, al marcharse no quería dañarla y mucho menos que la encontrasen, por eso la había dejado. No se hablaron por meses hasta que harry la sentó en la cocina una noche y estuvieron horas.

-ginny no debes pensar simplemente que no te amo. Es el sentimiento que se apodera de mi día y noche…

-cuando estas con ella… -dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-no he estado con ella íntimamente todavía. Mi promesa fue serte fiel y así lo es. Simplemente me ha ayudado mucho estos meses, estos dos años en si. La encontré en mi camino, su hermana muerta por el maldito draco. Necesitaba venganza, justicia… como yo. Nos entendimos, me ayudo, lo necesitaba…

-cosa que no has dejado que yo haga... –suspiro ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-me desvivo por cuidarte y no lo entiendes todavía. Estoy con ella por agradecimiento nada más. Si me preguntan a quien amo no dudaría en gritar a Ginevra weasley, pero sigo sosteniendo que te expondría mucho de estar contigo… el lo sabrá.

-y a ella no al expones harry? A ella no le pueden hacer tanto mal como a mi acaso? –le cuestiono ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Harry por preocuparse con ella exponía al mundo entero.

-si lo se… se que la expongo. No lo deseo. Pero mucho menos deseo que tú estés allí, que tu mueras si te encuentran conmigo. Yo ye amo ginny, quiero que estés conmigo. Pero solo conmigo, que lo sepas tú que lo sepa yo, no hay necesidad de que sea a los ojos del mundo.

-osea ser tu amante... –concluyo ginny mirándolo a los ojos con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-por supuesto que no. Tu serias mi novia... lo eres ginny jamás deje de estar ligado a ti. Y Parvati lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. Quien no sabe que lo nuestro no puede seguir así. a los ojos del mundo será de otra forma. Maldita sea ginny, no puedo estar mas así .. –se levanto y ginny también lo había hecho. La acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Ella respondió pero cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y a tratar de desabrochar su blusa.

-no ha.. harry –trato de decir ginny mientras el seguía su recorrido por el cuello de la muchacha – no así no quiero las cosas… no quiero satisfacer.. Compensar lo que parvati no te da.. – concluyo cuando este paro de besarla y la miraba a los ojos.

-no amor. No lo harás. Si no quieres no lo harás. Pero no puedo, no puedo tenerte cerca y no besarte, no pensarte. Ginny es inevitable tenerte conmigo aunque sea un minuto al día. Te necesito mas que nunca princesa. – no pudo contenerse. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más ternura. Necesitaba saber que ginny había entendido todo lo dicho. – de verdad ginny… te amo igual o mas que al principio. Te quiero mía, solo mía.

-no lo se harry… temo sufrir. –dijo viendo a esos ojos verdes que una vez mas la hacían enloquecer. – yo también quiero necesito y deseo estar contigo simplemente que de pensarlo…

-no lo pienses mas… simplemente hazlo. – y volviendo a su cuello, a los botones de su camisa, comenzó el frenesí. Por la seguridad de todos solo ellos lo sabían. Todas las noches, trasladador en mano, se encontraban en la cocina y se dirigían a la madriguera, que ahora poseía los más fuertes encantamientos protectores para guardar la memoria de sus padres. Pero esa noche simplemente seria especial. El cumpleaños de harry no pasaría inadvertido, no por lo menos para ella.

A las nueve ginny dijo que iría a la madriguera. Sola, necesitaba acomodar, cosa que hacia habitualmente ante los ojos de sus hermanos que al verla tan dolida sabían entender a su hermana y no la iban a parar. Dos horas más tarde harry "salio a patrullar". Se encontraron una vez mas en el cuarto que antes pertenecía a la joven. Como era usual ella lo esperaba en el living donde el juego empezaba. Acostados en el sillón, comenzaba la rutina. El desplegaba su capa en el suelo mientras trataba de sacarle la camisa con dulzura. Ella jugaba con su pelo con desesperación mientras comenzaba un recorrido interminable por su peche desnudo. Terminaba al borde de sus pantalones para volver a subir. Hasta que este se los quitaba y ella no paraba hasta llegar a ese punto. Siempre había tenido miedo en seguir, recordaba perfectamente sus conversaciones con hermione cuando esta estaba a su cuidado acerca de estos temas "no digas que no lo harás ginny, simplemente cuando estés en ese momento con quien realmente amas no te importara… lo harás "comentaba su amiga. Y esa vez ginny no dudó, seguiría. Cuando harry noto la decisión de ella, la miro extrañaba, conocía sus temores, la conocía a la perfección, y si bien cuando el juego era al revés el jamás se había detenido, sabia que para la pelirroja eso no era de su agrado, pero tampoco la iba a detener. Ginny bajo completamente los boxer de "su novio" y comenzó un jugueteo con su boca y el miembro de este. Harry emitió un leve grito, para ser la primera vez, lo hacia con mucha soltura, como si supiera, aunque de no ser por conocerla tanto, pondría en duda si alguna vez lo había hecho antes. Se aferro al respaldo del sillón y no pudo contener la satisfacción que le producía "su novia" con ese tipo de succión. Sentía que estaba por estallar, que no podría contenerse mas y pidió a gritos sin darse cuenta que se detenga… - gi.. gi… ginn… detente… detente no me contendré… - esto provoco una mínima risa de la pelirroja que reacciono dejando a un lado su actividad y comenzó a subir para volver al cuello de este. Pero las cosas no quedarían así. el tomo el control de la situación y empezó a besarla como lo había hecho la noche en que volvieron a hablarse. Bajo de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho acariciando sus pechos y besándolos desenfrenadamente en el trayecto, hasta llegar a ese punto que le pertenecía. Comenzó con un dedo y sumergió su lengua allí, jugando con los gritos de fondo de la pelirroja, que sostenía la cabeza de este para que no se aparte, le gustaba mucho ponerla así. Siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando llegaba a su punto débil lo succionaba hasta escucharla gritar para luego correr hasta la habitación donde ya no serian más juegos. Ella lo conocía tanto que cuando noto que esto volvería a suceder lo detuvo con su mano en la rodilla, lo que ocasiono la caída de harry. En el suelo lo inmovilizo. Harry realmente no entendía hasta donde quería llegar con sus juegos, pero le gustaba ese lado de ginny.

-harry james potter… - le dijo poniéndosele en cima pero sin siquiera tocarlo, se sostenía con sus manos y lo rozaba con las puntas de sus cabellos. – esta vez controlare yo todo.. este.. este será mi pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, que por cierto no olvide. –le susurro sonriendo. Y volvió a empezar. Besaba primero sus orejas, susurrando incoherencias, haciendo que su temperatura suba aun mas de lo que se puede explicar. Siguió pos sus labios donde se detuvo largo rato, recorrió su pecho, el que estaba bien marcado por tanto entrenamiento, y se perdió allí abajo. Jugaba como si fuera un juguete nuevo, recién encontrado, lo tocaba, lo besaba y hacia que harry ya no se pudiera contener, lo enloquecía su colorada, como siempre, como nunca.

Y de repente un fuerte ruido en la puerta que estaba frente a ellos, al grito de AVADA KEDAVRA! Que dio de lleno en la pelirroja. El hechizo inmovilizador se desvaneció. Harry no entendía lo que sucedía, pero noto la frialdad del cuerpo de ginny. Estaba muerta. Rápidamente cogio su varita y se escondió tras es sillón, desnudo.

-potter… potter! Que travieso eres, mira lo que hacías… con la pobretona weasley. –dijo mirándola con desprecio al pasar por su lado – pero oye! Mira si te has ligado algo bueno! Que cuerpo tiene… bueno! TENIA –dijo esa voz que arrastraba las palabras y enfatizaba la última de ellas.

-maldito malfoy! –dijo harry saliendo de su escondite ya vestido. Malfoy había matado a ginny ahora lo entendía no había tiempo de discutir. – AVADA KEDAVRA! –grito Harry sintiendo realmente lo que quería transmitir, su odio, su dolor. Draco cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse. Lo había matado.

Hacia dos horas que el seguía ahí. Tirado observando a su amada que yacía en el cuelo aun desnuda. Decidió vestirla tal como había salido de su casa y cargándola con el más profundo de los dolores, se apareció en la casa que servia de cuartel general para la orden. Todos dormían. Harry no sabia como despertarlos así que la levo a su habitación, la deposito en la cama que muchas veces los había visto juntos y se largo a llorar, ya casi amanecía, empezaba el movimiento. Unos pasos se escuchaban, no era otra que hermione que venia a despertarla.

-ginn.. Ginny es hora de levantarse remolona - dijo sonriendo pero al ver esa imagen el desayuno que traía en la bandeja se cayo con ella. –harry! Harry… que le paso… que le paso a ginny?

-la mato… el maldito la mato… draco malfoy la mato… pero no vivió para contarlo. –dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Hermione mientras tanto corrió a avisar a todos. De ahí en más harry no volvió a sonreír. Murió en vida y solo tuvo un propósito: Matar a voldemort para luego poder morir e irse con ella, y ser feliz.

Cuando cumplia un año de la muerte de ginny lo encontro en una cueva al norte. Pocos mortífagos quedaron que lograron luchar para salvar a su amo, y al encontrarse harry arrebato en la lucha, consiguió la cadena que logro destruir con la ayuda de ron y mato al que tanto sufrimiento le causo. Luego de eso desaparecio. Una carta fue hallada con su cuerpo dias después.

_Estimados amigos:_

_Sepan disculparme. sin ella no podia vivir, mis ojos mi luz mi sentir se han esfumado hace un año casi exactamente. Jamas pude reponerme, jamas luche por hacerlo. Simplemente debia matar a voldemort tal como la profesia lo decia para poder reunirme con ella. Lamento tanto dolor que les estoy causando, pero hace un año yo he muerto. Y hoy volvere a nacer a su lado._

_Los quiere y cuida siempre_

_Harry James Potter_


End file.
